


Chaos

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Server AU Time [4]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Discord - Fandom, Pockethog Discord Server, discord server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Real People Using their Internet Names as Names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Series: Server AU Time [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048456
Kudos: 5





	Chaos

Tensuki took a deep breath, turning the knob to get out of the room, looking to see that Mooms was still in the chair she’d been when he entered the room an hour earlier. She looked up with a small smile, arising out of the seat slowly and openly. Another woman exited the room behind Tensuki, softly speaking with Mooms before the chaos conductor and the child left, driving away from the building in a small car.

Mooms looked in the mirror as she drove down the near-empty road. “So how do you feel this session went?”

Tensuki hummed, keeping his eyes peeled and looking out of the window. “It was alright. She gave me some homework.” He turned to the front to explain further, but the only thing that left his mouth was a horrified scream.

Mooms jostled forward, stopping suddenly as she pressed her foot down on the brakes, hearing Tensuki screaming behind her. Her hand moved to grab the shift but it was too late. 

Green energy surrounded the universe around her and her son, warping everything until a car and city appeared, the vehicle heading straight for them.

\---

Novia braced her grip on the side of the medical bed next to her, careful not to disturb the occupant of the bed, as the building shook, objects falling from their shelves. Shura lunged into the doorway, shouting above the shaking and falling of most everything. “Chaos wave!”

That couldn’t be, no way. The world’s chaos energy had been at an all-time low since the destruction of the Ghost Rubies. Was it just remaining stagnant until it burst forth in the wave?

“Guys, they’re here! They’re here!” Mooms yelled from another room and suddenly Shu and Novia both knew who she was talking about. They rushed out of the room and ran through doorways, tripping up on the shaking of the ground and stopping once they reached the main room of the Pockethog Headquarters. 

There stood Thark and Bucky, forms flickering slowly into the room. Thark turned to the growing group staring at them from the hallway. “We’ve got a lot of work to do.”


End file.
